A test of Ability
by lilly flower forever
Summary: When Stoick organises a fishing trip for the teens, they are all excited. But when he and Gobber goes missing how will the teens all react? How will Hiccup take charge?


Chapter one- the plans

**You know, I have had this chapter finished for a while. I only just decided to publish it. I don't know why… I hope you enjoy cause I was really not sure on this one.**

It was another freezing cold morning on the island of Berk. Terrors were just starting to sing but Vikings were already awake, going to their everyday duties or having breakfast at the Mead hall. In one of the houses, a young Viking with nut-brown hair and bright green eyes was still sleeping. His loyal companion and friend was lying near his bed on a stone plate that he heated with his plasma blast. It was a week after the battle and Hiccup was still getting used to his prosthetic leg so the dragon thought it would be best if he gave his master more sleeping time before going on their everyday flight. Hiccups father, Stoik the vast had something important to tell his son but also, like Toothless, decided to let him sleep. He would tell him later. But hiccup didn't get to sleep in for long because someone else wanted to see him.

Se always woke up early, sometimes even earlier then her parents. This morning she was up before any one else on Berk so she went into the forest to throw her battle-axe as she always did when there was something on her mind. She wondered if she should go see Hiccup to check how he was going. She was a bit embarrassed to see Hiccup because just a week ago she had planted a sweet kiss on his lips after seeing that he was alive. And in front of the whole village as well! She wondered what Hiccup thought of her now. He probably thought she was stupid and awkward. She pondered this for a while then made up her mind to go. What's the worst thing that could happen anyway? She only hoped he wouldn't ask about the kiss she gave him earlier. She sighed and headed to his house. When she got there she paused then knocked gently.

_Hiccups POV_

I was awoken by a soft tapping at my door. I yawned and looked over to Toothless. He was still sleeping so I decided not to disturb him. I hurried downstairs to open door and then stopped in surprise. " Astrid?" I asked in disbelief. She looked like an angel standing on my doorstep with her blonde hair shining in the sun.

"Uh yeah hi" she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?

"Oh I came to ask you if you want to go flying with me," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

I could feel my grin grow even wider. I probably looked like a dork. "Sure I'll go wake up Toothless. I'll be right back!" I called as I ran up the stairs. "Come on bud! Wake up lets go flying." maybe Astrid really does like me. I mean why else would she want to go flying with me?I was snapped out of my reverie by Toothless's wet nose nudging me excitedly. I laughed, "Ok, ok we're going now!"

Astrid's POV

I waited downstairs for Hiccup and Toothless. I could hear the two getting ready and Toothless jumping around. A minute later both Hiccup and Toothless came charging downstairs. "Ready to go?" We both jumped on our dragons and rose into the air. I patted Stormfly's neck "good girl," I turned around to see where Hiccup was but he wasn't there. "Hiccup? Hiccup! Where are you?" my heart started to beat faster. What could've happened to him? My mind started to fill with all these horrible things. "Right here" I turned around and Hiccup was right were he was before! I drew even to him and punched him on the arm. "That's for scaring me." I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And that's for coming back." I quickly turned around and flew back home the whole time telling myself of. Why did I just do that? Oh god, he probably thought I was an idiot.

Hiccups POV

Oh my gosh! Astrid Hofferson just kissed me again! I was shocked. She turned around and flew back to Berk but I kept flying for a bit. After awhile I got tired so I headed back home as well. When I got there my dad was waiting for me. "Son," he began but I cut him of quickly. "Not now dad I gotta go put my flying stuff away." I could hear him sigh as I ran upstairs. I put away my flying stuff slowly then looked at Toothless. He just grinned at me and made a sound like he was laughing. I sighed. There was only one thing to do. I headed downstairs stalling as much as possible. "What is it dad?" I asked. "Well I decided that we need a little vacation don't you think? So I decided to take you and the other teens on a fishing trip. We will stay overnight then return. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great dad. Can I go tell the others?" I said running out the door before he could reply.

I jumped on Toothless and flew away to the arena where all the others where. "Hey guys guess what?" and I quickly told them what my dad had said. I jumped on Toothless again and flew away. Everyone else did the same. I wondered what tomorrow would bring. I was excited to be going on a trip with my dad and the others. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I landed near my house and ran inside to get ready.

**Well how did I do? I hope you liked it! Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes. **


End file.
